


Devil's Food Cake

by PtitPooh5



Series: Trixie's shorties [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5
Summary: This is a short stand-alone just for fun because Trixie love chocolate cake!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Trixie's shorties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Devil's Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read Emotional Rollercoaster note that Chloe and Lucifer are in an established relation and they are living in the penthouse all together.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always most appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They were near the kitchen counter putting on aprons.

"It's nice to teach me how to make a Devil's Food Cake, Lucifer. Do you think Mommy's going to like it?"

"Bloody Hell Urchin, I hope so! It's the best recipe in the world!"

"So what do we need?"

"We need flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, butter, eggs, cocoa...”

“Whoa! "One thing at a time or I'm going to forget it all!"

They gathered all the ingredients from the fridge and pantry and brought them to the counter.

“First we need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees F.”

They began to measure some ingredients and put them in a large bowl. In the bowl of the standing mixer Lucifer asked Trixie to put butter.

“More.” He said watching her carefully.

“More? But it’s already a lot of butter! Usually Mommy only put a spoon or two!”

“Do you want the best Devil’s Food Cake or not?”

Trixie added more butter as instructed.

“Did you make cakes with your parents when you were young?”

“Certainly not! My parents would never have done... such a thing!”

“Why not?”

Lucifer looked at her, not knowing what to answer. He was going to reply that they did not make cakes in the Silver City, but he stopped. They were eating cakes so someone was doing them.

“I don’t know.” He finally whispered. "I think it just wasn't the kind of thing we needed to learn."

"But... you've never done things just for fun with them?"

“Never! They would never have done that!”

“So you never played with your parents?”

“No Spawn. I had siblings to play with... sometimes. Most of time we were fighting.”

“That’s so sad!”

“Why would that be sad? It was just... like that. You don't have to make a drama about it."

Trixie didn’t answer but sometimes she hated Lucifer’s mom and dad. Even if his dad was God. They were bad parents she thought. 

While they were talking, they had keep mixing all ingredients and the batter was now ready to put in the prepared pans.

“While the cake is baking we will prepare the icing.”

“Can I lick what's left in the bowl first? Mommy always lets me do it!"

“Lick the bowl?! That’s disgusting! I didn’t know... humans could do that like cats or dogs.”

“Well, I won’t really lick the bowl but lick the spatula I will use to scrape it.”

“Ah! Go ahead then Urchin.”

One hour later, they were icing the cake when Chloe arrived.

“So? How was your afternoon?”

“Great!” Trixie said in an excited tone. “We made a Devil’s cake!”

“Really?”

“Yes. He taught me how to do it!”

Chloe looked at Lucifer with a smile. There was flour and cocoa powder on the counter and some wet traces too. He would never let anyone else but Trixie do such a mess in his kitchen.

“You had fun?” She asked him.

“Indeed!”

Later that evening, after eating two parts of the delicious cake, Trixie was sitting in bed with her mom for the bedtime story.

“That’s so sad Lucifer’s parents never played or cooked with him when he was young.”

“I know Monkey, but they were really busy creating the universe.”

“Maybe, but that’s not a reason to ignore your children. You and dad are busy too and you still do things with me.”

“Well, they were the first parents ever so I guess they just didn’t know what to do.”

“That’s not a reason. When you love your children, you should not ignore them.”

“You’re right. And that’s why we need to show our love to Lucifer even more.”

“Yes. I think he doesn't know it but everyone deserves to be loved. Even the Devil.”


End file.
